


Mariposa

by ricklessmorty



Series: Blooming; a Klance trilogy [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Leith - Freeform, M/M, PTSD, Separation, galra - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricklessmorty/pseuds/ricklessmorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance's point of view in Blooming, a Klance trilogy.</p>
<p>-<br/>-<br/>-</p>
<p>After the paladins are separated onto different corners of the Earth will Humanity's Only Hope come together once more, or will they be forced to move on from one another?<br/>Will Lance and Keith reunite or will they struggle to hold on to each other?<br/>Find out in Blooming: A Klance Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_“All we can do is keep breathing.”_ **

  
  


“We’re going to be alright!” Shiro shouted. “Just stay close and keep your head down.” He commanded. 

Pidge sat with Hunk as he got sick, it  was worse than any of the crash simulations. 

 

    The castle rocked violent as they  moved through the unstable wormhole.

    Allura and Coran were elsewhere in  the castle, safe.

Meanwhile the paladins were trapped in an airlock from training, having gotten stuck there with no safe way out until they landed. 

 

Keith and Lance sat together, holding  hands as they kept their heads down just as told.

      “We’re going to be alright.” Keith  whispered to his obviously anxious boyfriend. 

    He and Lance had been dating for about two Earth weeks now.

    “What if we won't be?” Lance asked  looking up then.

   “We will be. I promise.” Keith  attempted to assure.

    Keith held Lance closer, gently  stroking his hair as they were rocked violently. This was worse than any storm they'd ever lived through.

 

   “When I was little,” Lance started, in  an attempt to lighten the mood. “A hurricane hit our house. It felt like this but instead of being scared being thrown into space I was scared my dog was going to drown.” He weakly chuckled.

Keith just smiled.

    “You lived through that, we’ll live  through this.”

    “I guess so.”

  
  


   And just like that the airlock opened to  the outside world, sucking them out.

   Hunk grabbed a hold of the door, able  to keep a tight hold.

Pidge grabbed onto Shiro, whom held him tightly. He held him close and tried his best to hold onto the door.

    Lance was immediately sucked out  door.

_     “Keith!” _  He screamed as he was  pulled out of the castle.

    Keith ran after him, right into space.

    “Take my hand!” He shouted, reaching  for Lance. He tried his hardest to reach him.

 

Pidge and Shiro were thrown out of the craft right past them and out of the wormhole; still clinging to each other.

 

   Keith tried to his hardest to get to  Lance, their fingertips locking for only a second.

     “Lance, I love you.” He whispered.

     “I love you too, Keith.” 

 

With that being said the two  were thrown out of the wormhole separately.

  
  


(Hunk, too, was thrown out  shortly after everyone else.)


	2. Day One

Upon reaching Earth Lance was virtually spat out onto the ground.

A soft whine emitted from his throat as he sat up, looking around.

All around him was nothing but sand and water. He was on a beach…? 

  


Scrambling to his feet he began to run  up the shoreline.

“Keith!” He shouted. “Shiro!” 

He was desperate for a response. But  all that came was a man telling him to shut up. It was nearly three in the morning after all.

  


After an hour of searching Lance went  back up the beach, up to the docks.

His heart stopped. He knew exactly  where he was. Upon seeing Kiki’s Pizza he knew he was back home. On Earth. In Cuba.

  


And although it was now four in the  morning he decided to trek his way home. His dad would be up to get ready for work anyways.

  


It didn't take long for him to get home,  they lived near the coast actually. As soon as he arrived he opened the door.

    “Mom? Dad?” He called softly. 

Immediately an older man, whom  closely resembled Lance (but with even darker skin) poked out of the kitchen.

“Lance—” He said before Lance  immediately ran to him, hugging him tightly.

“I missed you so much. . .” 


	3. Day Seven

Keith.  Keith Kogane. Keith Akira Kogane. Keith Akira. Akira Kogane. Kogane. 

 

Lance searched just about every website he thought of, and then some.

There was no proof of Keith’s existence.

 

However he did find Pidge and Shiro, not Hunk though. He only found Shiro because he was still with Pidge. Lucky them.

Neither of them had heard from Keith. No one had.


	4. Day Thirty-two

Nearly the entire time Lance had been in space with the others he had been homesick. And although he had now been home, back with his family in Cuba for almost a month, he still felt the somber feeling known as none other than homesickness.

It didn’t take him long to realize exactly  _ why  _ he felt this way. Keith. He missed Keith. He was his home. God, did he miss his home…

  
  


_ “Laaaaaance!”  _ Isabelle, one of his little sisters, shouted from the living room. He was in the kitchen that was connected to said living room.

“Yes?” He said simply.

“I'm hungry.” She pouted at her brother, he remained with his nose in his phone.

“Mom is bringing home Kiki’s on her way home from work.”

“But I’m hungry now.” She whined. 

“She’ll be home in an hour. Chill.” He sighed.

With a pout Isabelle went to her bedroom, slamming her door. 

“¡Oye! No hagas eso.” Lance shouted. 

There was no reply.

  
  


When their mother came home Isabelle, Lola, and Axel all ran down greet her. Lance helped her carry in groceries and the pizza as the younger kids proceeded to tell her about their days.

Lance made everyone a plate and ate a slice without a dish.

 

Lola sat on their mother’s lap as they ate. 

“Momma,” She said and looked up to her. “Who's he?” She pointed to Lance.

“Lance. He's your big brother.” She said softly.

“I thought Axel was my big brother.”

“He is but, so is Lance.” 

“Mom,” Lance said then. “I'm going to the docks.” 

“Did you get enough to eat?” 

“Yes.” He said and went to kiss her cheek. She smiled and held his hand for a second. A silent ‘I love you’. 

 

Lance went to the docks, making his way down the coast he went to his secret cove. When he was younger he came here when he wanted to be alone; or when he thought that he was going to be put in a new home. 

Lance had been adopted just a few years ago. Before then he had been in four homes that didn't work out; some were better than others. And some were best that they didn't work out.

 

Slowly he went into the cove and sat. Blue, his lion, was here. He wasn't really sure why or how, but he was here. And that was  _ his  _ secret. He sat against the leg of the bot, closing his eyes.

Blue didn't start anymore. They didn't respond to Lance almost at all, and he couldn't feel them like he used to.

He spent the night with Blue, it was the first decent sleep he had in more than a month.


	5. Day Four Hundred Twenty Six

No word of Keith. Lance hadn't spoken to Pidge or Shiro in months. Hunk hadn't replied to his texts in weeks.

 

At least they're under the same stars.


	6. Day Four Hundred Thirty Two

“Keith messaged me yesterday” Pidge texted Lance.

“He asked where you were, you still haven't told us so I said I didn't know”

“What's his number?” Lance asked.

“+813******* It's a Japan number”

“Thanks.”


	7. Day Four Hundred Fifty

All his texts failed, and were returned by his carrier. 

It had been more than a year since he had spoken to Keith.


	8. Day Four Hundred Fifty Six

“Where are you?”

“I miss you.”

“Are you getting my texts?”

“I love you.”

“Lance, I love you.”

“Pidge said they think you're in Cuba. Are you?”

“I miss you.”

“I hope you get my texts.”

  
  


Lance’s phone blew up with Keith’s messages. 

He could feel his heart pound in his ears as he got them, watching them go up the messaging screen. 

“I love you too” He replied. “I am in Cuba. Are you in Japan?”

It took Keith four hours to reply.

“Yes! I am! Is there any way you could come here?”

“I'll look into it dude ♡”

“If not maybe I'll be able to afford to come there.” 

“I hope so,, I really missed you Keith”

“I missed you too.”

  
The two texted for the rest of the evening, until Lance passed out for the night.


	9. Day Four Hundred Fifty Seven

Last night the two boys caught up with one another. They spoke about how their lives had been in the last year or so. They both had part time jobs now. Keith was living on his own, Lance still with his family to help his parents with the younger kids. They still didn't know him well. They also talked about the possibility of meeting up.

 

In the morning Lance’s texts no longer sent; and he didn't receive Keith’s either.

 

Lance went to work, he got a part time job at Kiki’s, and constantly checked his phone all day.

Thankfully the day was slow and no one said anything to him about it.

  
  


There was still nothing when he got home.


	10. Day Five Hundred Seven

Lance spent the night with Blue in the cove again. He slept inside the cockpit this time.

At about three AM he woke up to a knocking sound on Blue’s leg. With a groan he sat up and climbed out of his bot.

Shiro stood, holding himself in the pouring rain, looking up from the leg of Blue. 

“Pidge broke up with me.” He said softly. “I wasn't sure where else to go.”

“Come in.” Lance yawned. 

 

Shiro stepped more into the cove under Blue’s body. Lance climbed down to sit with him in the sand.

“Why did he break up with you?”

“I didn't ask. Didn't really want to know either.”

“Oh. Do you have any guesses?”

“I'm pretty sure he liked someone else.”

“Ew.” Lance made a face. “Who?”

“Some guy he met at work.” Shiro sighed.

“I'm really sorry dude.”

“Not your fault.”

 

The two spent the rest of the night talking until they fell asleep against one another. 

In the morning Lance went to work, and Shiro followed; sitting near the restaurant all day. When Lance got off they walked on the beach front together.

“So I was thinking maybe we could get an apartment together.” Shiro said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I'd be cool with that.” Lance grinned.

“I'd get a— really?” He yipped like an excited puppy.

“Yeah, man. I think it'd be pretty great.”

  
  


That night they went back to Lance’s house and slept in the living room together.

“Who are you?” Lola immediately inquired.

“Shiro,” He gave a bright smile to the little girl who stood right beside his head. “I'm a friend of your big brother’s.”

“¿Hablas Español?” She smiled right back to him as he reached up to shake her hand with his prosthetic.

“No, no lo hace.” Lance butt in. 

Lola let out a disappointed sigh but sat down right beside him anyways, smiling at him. 

“Lola, leave him alone.” He sighed.

Shiro let out a hearty chuckle. “She's not hurting anyone.”

 

A few hours later Lance fell asleep, Shiro was still up. And so were the children. Lola lied down by Shiro and smiled.

“Lance is the only one of us that snores.” She whispered.

“Is that so?” He smiled. “Why's that?”

“He's adopted.” She said seriously. “Momma told me.”

Shiro glanced back at Lance over his shoulder then.

“Don't tell him I told you.” With that she scurried back up to her bedroom.

  
Shiro rolled over to watch Lance sleep; he didn't sleep at all that night… 


	11. Day Five Hundred Eighty Two

“Want to go to dinner tonight?” Shiro called from the kitchen of their shared apartment.

“I think I have work. Maybe tomorrow?” Lance called back from the shower.

“Alright.” Shiro called back.


	12. Day Six Hundred Two

“What's this?” Shiro asked with a pleasant grin as Lance handed him a green box.

“It's Christmas tomorrow.”

“And you got me something?” 

“Well, yeah.” He grinned.

“Thank you Lance,” He began as he gently ripped open the wrapping paper. “You didn't have to—”

Inside the box was his dog tags from Garrison.

“Lance. How did you get these?” He whispered, completely in awe.

“Called a few friends from school. Wasn't too hard to get them.”

“I— You— This is so amazing.” He wrapped Lance in a tight hug. 

“You're welcome Shiro.” He whispered and slowly returned their embrace.

 

The rest of the night the two opened the other few gifts that they got one another and watched whatever Christmas special was on tonight. Which was The Polar Express.

Shiro had never seen it, and Lance hadn't since before he enrolled at Garrison.

Lance fell asleep near the end of the movie against Shiro’s arm. Gently he took him to his room and lied him down. He put his comforter over him and turned off his lamp before leaving for his own room.


	13. Day Six Hundred Nine

“Happy New Year ♡” Keith messaged Lance. “I can afford to come to Cuba this month.”

“Oh my god?? Are you serious??”

“I would not joke about this.”

“When can you come??”

“The next flight I can afford is in about two weeks. Does that work for you?”

“Yes! I'll take off work and pick you up from the airport and everything.”

“You don't have to do that, that's asking a lot from you.”

“Um?? I'm your boyfriend??? It's really not dude”

“I will get full details for you. I will be there on the twentieth.”

“I'm so excited,,, Can you Skype tonight?”

“No, sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too :/” 


	14. Day Six Hundred Twenty Eight

“Thanks for coming with me.” Lance smiled as he drove to the airport, flashing his grin to Shiro.

“No need to thank me. I've missed him too.” Shiro smiled back.

“Do you think he’ll be excited to see us?”

“Us? Maybe. You? Definitely.” 

 

Lance waited at baggage claim for five hours. Shiro had fallen asleep in the cafeteria at a booth by the window.

Lance was just about to go get Shiro so they could leave when he saw Keith. Immediately Lance bolted towards him, and Keith the same to Lance. Finally, after almost two years, they were back together.

They embraced each other and fell to the ground, holding each other. Lance pressed his head into his shoulder, taking in his warmth and his smell. Two of the things he had missed most. Keith gently grasped at Lance’s hair, kissing the top of his head. 

“Te he extrañado mucho.” Lance whispered.

“I missed you too.” Keith murmured back.

 

After a long embrace the two slowly rose from the floor, Lance holding his boyfriend’s hand tight in one and his bag in the other.

 

“Shiro’s here.” He said as they walked. “I should go get him. He fell asleep I think.”

“Oh.” He smiled a little.

“Will you wait right here?” Lance asked as they got outside. “It'll just take a second.”

“I'll wait.” He smiled and pecked Lance’s cheek before the Cuban boy dashed back inside.

  
  


“Shiro,” He said and gently shook the other man once he got to him. Groggily he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Are we going home?” Shiro asked softly as he stood.

“Yeah.” Lance grinned. “Keith—”

“I'm sorry he didn't show up.” Shiro whispered and cupped Lance’s cheek.

“What do you—”

 

Lance was cut off when Shiro pressed his lips to his, kissing him softly.

Almost instantly Lance pushed him off of him. 

“Dude. What the  _ fuck?” _ Lance shouted. “We’re here picking up my boyfriend, who's literally right outside.”

Shiro looked out the window, Keith was standing silently in the rain with tears down his cheeks.

“Great  _ fucking  _ job, Shiro. Real nice. Find another way home because I'm not taking you.” Lance groaned before running out to Keith.


End file.
